1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to lids of fuel tanks, and more particularly to the lids of a type that has external parts, such as a fuel feed pipe, an electric wiring, a fuel vapor pipe and the like, mounted thereon or therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional lid of such type will be briefly described in the following, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkaihei) 10-299599.
The lid of the publication is constructed and sized to be put in an opening of an automotive fuel tank in a manner to cover the opening. The lid has a fuel feed pipe installed therethrough. In operation, fuel in the tank is led to an engine of the vehicle through the fuel feed pipe. Besides the fuel feed pipe, other external parts, such as electric wiring, fuel vapor pipe and the like tend to be mounted to the lids of the fuel tank. The wiring is used for electrically connecting an electric device in the fuel tank with an electric device arranged outside the fuel tank, and the fuel vapor pipe is used for conveying a fuel vapor produced in the fuel tank to a carbon canister installed in an engine room of an associated motor vehicle.